Eternal Naruto
by FenrisRoots
Summary: Discontinued: Naruto receives an eternal Mangekyo Sharingan with Kamui.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, just to make everything clear, this story was written awhile ago and I ended up taking off this site however I've decided to repost it and many others that I've discontinued or are awaiting a rewrite.

ALL of my active stories are posted on the profile for Fenris187 and none of the fics here will be updated.

Also, I own no IP at all right now and make no money off this free access fanfiction.

* * *

It was a cold dark night in Konohagakure and everywhere you looked you could see countless corpses littering the street, while outside the village walls was a scene of absolute carnage and in the middle of it all, lay a single, blond man, wearing olive green pants, a green flak jacket and a white overcoat with decorative flames lining the rim.

Countless people were swarming the area as they searched for loved ones among the dead and wounded.

Not half an hour earlier, a creature of monstrous power had attacked them and it took everything they had to hold it off long enough for the villages leader to arrive and seal the beast within a newly born child.

However that is not where this story begins.

XXX

"Dammit Minato, why didn't you let one of us do it?" an old man with long white hair and red markings decorating his face muttered.

He was wearing greyish green shinobi pants, a top of the same colour with a mesh vest underneath, a long red, sleeveless coat, a pair of wooden geta and a forehead protector with two small horns and the Kanji for Oil engraved on it.

"Jiraiya… you remember what he said… how can I ask someone else to do something if I'm not prepared to do it myself," another, even older man stated as the pair looked down on a pair of baby boys.

One had spiky red hair and black eyes, while the other had spiky blond hair, black eyes, a set of whisker like markings etched on his cheeks and a strange tattoo covering his stomach.

"Yeah, but Kushina was supposed to look after them…" the younger of the men claimed as he looked down in despair.

"Jiraiya, there was nothing we could do to save her… the Kyūbi's killing intent killed people who were in perfect health… there was no way someone who was already in the hospital could have survived."

"I know… but Minato could have at least had a backup plan in case something like this happened."

"…"

"I have been selected to retake the position of Hokage again Jiraiya," the older man stated sadly. The truth was that although he loved the position, it left him with little to no time to be with his family and at his age, all he really wanted to do was spend time with his children.

"You aren't planning on revealing Naruto's condition are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm not stupid Jiraiya, if I did that, the villagers would take their hate out on him, and I can't give him a twenty-four hour bodyguard, we simply don't have enough ninja left to do that," the old man stated in a tired voice.

"(Sigh), what I don't understand is why Minato decided to seal the Kyūbi in a kid instead of take it with him to the shinigami's stomach," the white haired man asked, earning a nod of agreement from the even older man.

If either of them had not been completely exhausted from the earlier battle, they would have noticed the eavesdropper that overheard everything and was rushing to tell everyone the identity of the beasts host.

XXX

In a large village hundreds of miles away from Konoha, we find an old man with short black hair, black eyes and a bored expression etched on his face, sitting near a window in a large office, watching the rain fall and hit against every surface it could reach.

He didn't understand why he enjoyed watching it… perhaps it was the fact that each drop of water would live for a mere couple of seconds before being carelessly crushed by the world, just like a person was… or maybe it was just the soft, drumming sound that it made when it hit the window.

However, his contemplation didn't last long when his door burst open, revealing a large man with blue skin, beady eyes, razor sharp teeth, dark blue hair, gills on his neck and a large bandaged object strapped to his back.

"Mizukage-sama! We've just received a message from one of our spies in Konoha… the Kyūbi attacked!" the strange man shouted to the black haired individual.

"What did you just say!" the older man almost shouted as he jerked his head towards the intruder.

"The Kyūbi attacked Konoha… our spy has also noted that your daughter died in the attack…" the other person mentioned quietly.

"I see… thank you for informing me Kisame, now please leave… I need to be alone."

"Hai Madara-sama," Kisame said before leaving the room and closing the door.

"_I'm sorry Kushina…" _the man thought as he allowed tears to leave his eyes after countless years.

XXX (time skip, 4 years later)

Less than two days after the Kyūbi had attacked the village, the Hokage had been forced to create a law concerning the fate of the Kyūbi thanks to whoever had managed to overhear the conversation.

Of course the law only did so much and as a result, both boys were social outcasts. No matter where they went, the adults would never make them feel welcome, they would never hurt them or anything but they would never show any kindness towards them.

However they were lucky enough to find a pair of friends in the orphanage they stayed but just two days ago they were adopted by a young ninja with long white hair and a kind smile.

Right now though, the brothers were playing in the park, after sneaking out of the orphanage.

"Hey Arashi-neesan are you sure we'll be okay?" Naruto asked his twin brother, Uzumaki Arashi.

"Of course! We just have to make sure to stay away from the old people!" the redhead exclaimed energetically, bringing a smile to his brothers whiskered face.

For the next couple of hours the duo played hide and seek, with Naruto winning more often than Arashi. Just as the pair were deciding to finish, they heard a voice they recognised.

"Hey! Naruto, Arashi! Come over here!" one of their friends that were adopted shouted after seeing the duo playing.

"Hey Noroma! Where's Manobi?" Arashi shouted out as the pair walked towards their friend.

"Right here," another boy said as he walked out of a bush behind the boys.

"Do you want to play?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"No, tousan told us you're evil and should be killed," Noroma said before pulling a simple kitchen knife from his pocket.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Naruto asked while panicking.

"If we kill you tousan will be proud of us," Manobi said as he revealed a kitchen knife he had stored away.

"But why? I thought we were friends," Arashi said as his eyes began to tear up.

"And tousan's more important!" Noroma claimed as he charged Arashi and Manobi charged Naruto.

Both of the boy's were too shocked to move as the world slowed down around them and everything became clear. After finally managing to get their heads around the fact that their best friends were trying to kill them, they managed to grab their former friends hands and attempt to keep the knives away from themselves.

Eventually though, both Naruto and Arashi did the first thing that came to their minds, kicked their enemies in the groin, before grabbing the knives and striking back.

Naruto ended up slicing Manobi's throat, while Arashi stabbed Noroma in the chest before dropping the knife and watching him fall over.

Turning away from their first kills, brothers simply looked at each other for support after being forced to kill their best friends.

It was then that they noticed each other's eyes. Arashi's eyes were red with a black four pointed star taking pride of place right in the middle, while Naruto's was red with a black design similar to a six pointed star with the hexagon in the middle being red instead of black.

"What happened to your eyes?" they both asked in unison, before a blade erupted from Arashi's neck.

"ARASHI!" the blond screamed in shock and terror as his brother fell to the floor, with all the life drained from his body.

Looking behind his fallen brother, Naruto saw Noroma, clutching a blood covered knife, before feeling an unbridled fury and without thinking, charged the injured child.

Noroma slashed at the blond, catching his eyes, before getting tackled to the ground, where Naruto began to stab him repeatedly, until several minutes after the last of the life had left his body.

After exhausting himself stabbing the person that murdered his brother, Naruto simply couldn't stay conscious and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain.

That was the first sensation that returned to Naruto when he regained consciousness. The pain seemed to stem from his eyes.

After a couple of moments, the events that led up to now returned full force in his mind.

"ARASHI!" he shouted as he bolted upright, trying to open his eyes, but seeing only darkness.

He was about to try and get up, only to find a pair of firm hands pushing him back down, "please calm down Naruto-kun, you need to rest," a soft and feminine voice asked from in front of him.

"Who are you? Where am I? where's Arashi-neesan?" he shouted as he panicked.

"Please try to calm down Naruto-kun, I'm a nurse, you are in the hospital and your brother… he's gone," the woman informed him sadly.

"No… neesan," the blond muttered quietly before beginning to sob in anguish. As he began to cry, he felt a warm embrace cover his small form, which he quickly leaned into.

As he continued to sob uncontrollably, the nurse simply held him, rubbing his back while whispering 'it will be alright' and other calming words until he had calmed down enough to be left alone.

"Now Naruto-kun, please stay there… I need to go and tell the Hokage that you're awake," the kind nurse said before letting go of him and leaving the room.

"_Neesan… why? Why did they try to kill us? Why did they kill you? What had we ever done to them? I thought they were our friends…" _he thought and the more he thought the less he seemed to care, until he simply couldn't.

His hearing picked up the sound of the door opening and was greeted with a friendly, "how are you feeling Naruto-kun?" the voice was old and wizened, and it was easily recognizable to the child, it was the Hokage, the man that helped him and Arashi more than anyone else but the blond simply couldn't bring himself to care.

He quickly replied in a clear monotone, "it doesn't matter, Hokage-sama."

The sheer tone of his voice and the words he said shocked the old man and the nurse that had escorted him to the correct room… no four year old should talk like that.

"Naruto… what happened?" the old voice asked.

"Me and Arashi-neesan sneaked out of the orphanage to play in the park… our old friends Noroma and Manobi called out to us before getting knives and trying to kill us. I killed Manobi and Noroma killed Arashi-neesan, I then charge Noroma, he cut my eyes and I stabbed him until I couldn't anymore," the young blond explained in a cold monotone throughout the entire recount of the events leading up to his admission to the hospital.

"Do you know why they attacked you?"

"They said it would make their tousan proud."

"I see…"

"…"

"Naruto-kun, I know that this might be hard to take, but your eyes were too damaged to save," the old man started.

"So I'll never see again."

"No… (sigh) the doctors decided that the best thing they could do was to remove your eyes and give you your brothers… you just have to stay here and keep the bandages on until your body gets used to them," the hokage informed him.

"I see…"

"Well, I have to go now Naruto-kun, be good for the nurses now won't you," the old voice said before Naruto heard the door open and close.

Laying down he continued to ponder on what had happened, never speaking except to thank the nurses when they brought him some food.

XXX (a couple of days later)

The nurse had told him earlier that he would be getting the bandages removed today, so as usual he was just laying in complete silence while waiting for the doctor to come.

He didn't need to wait long and after having the bandages removed and being told that he was good to go, he was confronted by the Hokage.

"It's good to see you up and about Naruto-kun," the old man claimed with a kind smile.

"Why are you here Hokage-sama?" the young boy asked emotionlessly, while his pitch black eyes bore into the village leader.

"(sigh) I just wanted to see how you were and tell you that I've managed to arrange an apartment for you if you want it."

"Why would you offer me my own apartment?"

"I don't think sending you back to the orphanage would be a good idea without Arashi."

"I see… that would be nice," he stated in his (now usual) monotone.

"Well then, I guess I should take you there," the old man said with a sad smile before starting to walk out of the hospital, with the young blond close behind.

XXX

As they walked along the streets, the young blond crushed any curiosity he once had and simply followed the old man while ignoring the pointed glares that were sent his way.

They soon came across a rundown apartment complex and the old man led the young child into it.

They eventually came across a door that the hokage opened, revealing a small apartment with one bedroom, a reception room, a kitchen and a bathroom.

It wasn't in particularly good condition but there wasn't anything wrong with it. It furniture was old and worn but not broken, the refrigerator and freezer were dirty but working.

"I know it isn't in the best condition but this is all I could find that would let an orphan of your age stay," the old man claimed to an apathetic Naruto.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," he said as he accepted the keys off the old man.

"Now I'm sorry to say this but I really need to get back to my office… so I'm going to give you some money for the rest of the month, then you'll be given some more every month, but once it's gone it's gone," the wizened leader told him as he pulled out a small envelope and handed it to the blond.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"If you ever need to speak to me, my office is almost always open, now goodbye Naruto-kun."

"Goodbye Hokage-sama."

After the Hokage had left, the young blond immediately went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Staring at his eyes he thought on why they had looked different just before his brother was murdered.

Looking at the currently pitch black eyes, he concentrated on figuring out what the change was. Then it hit him. A doujutsu. He remembered hearing some adults talk about which doujutsu was the strongest between two they called the Sharingan and Byakugan, he also remembered them saying that all they needed to do was push chakra into their eyes.

Fortunately for Naruto, back in the orphanage the teachers taught the children how to mould chakra at the age of three to give them a better chance at becoming a shinobi in the future.

Pushing chakra into his eyes, the blond was surprised to find the iris bleed to a red colour with one comma like tomoe located within. Looking at it, he couldn't help but smile a little, before remembering that the design he had seen had been completely different to what he was seeing right now, so doing the obvious thing, he pushed more chakra into it.

It didn't take long for his eyes to change and the design was different to anything he had seen before.

It took the form of a black six pointed star on a red background, with a red four pointed star placed on top of it with the tips that didn't overlap the six pointed star taking on a black colouration. (1)

Staring at his strange new eyes, he muttered the only thing he could think of, "that's strange."

Forcing more chakra into both his eyes, he soon found himself exhausted with no visible results of the experiment.

Deciding to talk to the old man about it tomorrow, the four year old decided that it was time for him to go to bed.

XXX

The next morning, Naruto woke up and immediately went to the mirror and pushed chakra into his eyes, _"strange… I'm sure I had to use more yesterday, oh well I can always ask Hokage-sama today," _he thought as he cut the chakra flowing to his eyes and proceeded to get something to eat and drink.

Not much later we find the young blond walking into the Hokages office.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how can I help you?" the old man said with a happy tone.

"This," was the reply Naruto made as he activated his eyes to their second level, earning a gasp of shock from the aged leader.

"That is a Mangekyou Sharingan," he claimed after several seconds, "well if I'm right, then it is actually an eternal Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Would you please explain what it is?"

"The Sharingan is a kekkei genkai unique to the Uchiha clan… and the Mangekyou is a level that can only be obtained by killing your best friend," the village leader informed the young blond.

"And what is an eternal Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"(sigh) when an Uchiha uses the Mangekyou, they will eventually lose their eyesight, however it was discovered that by taking the Mangekyou from a brother or sister, they would achieve a new level that won't go blind," the aged kage stated.

"So… I have a Mangekyou Sharingan that won't go blind," the blond stated in his usual monotone.

"Yes."

"And what does a Mangekyou Sharingan actually do?"

"It has all the abilities of a regular sharingan, enhanced eyesight, photographic memory, the ability to see chakra and the ability to cast genjutsu on anyone you make eye contact with… the abilities of the Mangekyou are not fully understood, however from what I've been told, each eye contains unique jutsu while using both at the same time allows you to use another completely different jutsu… however I do not actually know what these jutsu are… just that they take a lot of chakra to use," the Hokage informed him.

"I see… when I used my eyes last night they took more chakra than they did this morning, do you know why?"

"Did you run out of chakra last night?"

"Yes."

"Naruto, when you run out of chakra and it refills, it also grows, it didn't take less chakra to activate your Mangekyou, you just had more than last night," the old man explained to the blond.

"I did not know that… thank you for telling me Hokage-sama… I'll see you if I have any other problems," he claimed in an apathetic tone before leaving the old man to his paperwork.

XXX

Walking along the street, Naruto decided that he needed to get some new clothes, so he entered the first ninja store he could find, hoping that they would sell him some weapons to practice with as well.

"Hey kid! What are you doing in here on your own?" the middle aged owner called out as he noticed Naruto enter the front door.

"I was just looking for some new clothes and some practice weapons for when I start the ninja academy," the apathetic blond stated.

"Aren't you a little young to be starting the academy?" the shopkeeper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted a head start," Naruto stated, eliciting a small grin from the shopkeeper.

"Fair enough, need any help?"

"Do you have any clothes my size?"

"Nope… but I can easily make some, just pick out the type of clothes you want, I'll measure you up and have them ready in no time," the overenthusiastic shopkeeper stated with a smile.

"Thank you," the black eyed blond stated before starting to look through the clothes.

After several minutes, he went up to the counter with navy blue pants, a grey t-shirt, black shinobi sandals and a knee length black hooded coat.

"Are these alright?"

"Of course... just let me size you up," the man said before taking out a measuring tape and getting the blonds measurements and taking the clothes through the back.

While the man was working through the back, Naruto started to look at the countless weapons that adorned the shelves. Looking at the many weapons, there was one that stood out to the blond.

One part of the weapon was a wooden handle that had several steel blades emitting from one end of it, while a tough fabric was woven between the sharp blades. On the other end of the handle was a chain, connected to another handle, though this one had just one blade emitting from it. The label on the object was 'battle fan with chain linked sickle : 30,000 ryō'.

Pulling out the envelope, the blond began to count the money he was given and discovered that he had 50,000 ryō in total.

Deciding to see how much the tailoring would cost first, he put the envelope back before waiting for his new clothes to be finished.

Less than an hour after going through the back, the shopkeeper came back out with three sets of his new clothes.

"Alright kid, the clothes will be 6,000 ryō," the man said with a smile.

"That's all?"

"Children's discount," the man said quickly.

"I see… how much would it cost for training kunai and shuriken?"

"2,000 ryō for two packets, one of each, each having 20 practice weapons in them."

"Then can I get a packet of each?"

"Of course."

"I have a question."

"Ask away."

"Would a child's discount apply to that?" the young blond asked while pointing towards the battle fan and sickle.

"20,000 ryō," the man said after thinking for a couple of minutes.

"So if I got that, it would be 28,000 ryō in total."

"That's right."

"Then I would like that weapon as well please."

"Are you sure? The last person to ever use one of them was Uchiha Madara… and that was back at the founding of Konoha, finding someone to teach you how to use it won't be easy… hell you might actually have to figure it out yourself," the kind shopkeeper told him.

"I'm sure."

"Alright then, that'll be 28,000 ryō," and with that the money exchanged hands and Naruto left with some new clothes, some training projectiles and a new weapon.

"_Strange kid… but then again, losing your twin brother isn't going to be easy, especially when nearly everyone's against you," _the man thought before waiting for his next customer.

(1) there is a link to the picture in my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months after his brother's death, Naruto could be found standing in a secluded training ground as a small black fire consumed a training post.

Staring impassively, Naruto looked back on how much his chakra reserves had increased over the past couple of months.

"_To think, two months ago I was exhausted making a fire half that size, now it only takes about a third of my chakra to create that fire,"_ he thought to himself as he thought about his other techniques.

He had quickly discovered that his right eye contained a VERY powerful genjutsu, though he wasn't particularly good with it and didn't know what it was called either.

The black flames that were contained within his left eye were much easier for him to control… even if they used a lot of his chakra for just a small amount.

It was his final technique that confused him… from what the Hokage could determine, it was a form of something called Jikūkan Ninjutsu(1). Naruto didn't really understand what it was, but what he did know was that they made things disappear and used practically all his chakra.

Deciding to extinguish the flames before they got out of his control, Naruto headed back to his apartment in order to get himself some lunch.

Walking along the streets, he was aware of the constant cold stares that were directed at him, however there was a second type of look he received and just like the indifferent stares of the majority, he simply ignored them, stares filled with pity.

As he walked around the corner leading to his apartment, he noticed a boy about ten years old standing outside his front door with his arm raised to knock on the entrance. He had shoulder length black pair, tied into a ponytail. He had a pair of creases that ran parallel with his nose and stopped just under his onyx eyes. He wore a typical Konoha Chūnin outfit consisting of navy blue pants, a green sweatshirt, blue shinobi sandals, a green flak vest and a Konoha hitae-ate wrapped around his forehead.

"Excuse me but why are you about to knock on my door?" Naruto asked in his monotone drawl, gaining the attention of the young boy.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" the black haired boy asked in a similar tone of voice.

"I am and may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Uchiha Itachi and my tousan has received word that you possess a sharingan, is that correct?"

"Why does it matter if the information is accurate?"

"If you possess a sharingan, then my tousan would like you to join us for dinner later today at the Uchiha estate… do you accept?"

"Why would he invite me to dinner?"

"He would like to discuss your place amongst the Uchiha clan," the older of the boy's stated calmly.

"I see… indeed I do possess a sharingan," Naruto said as he channelled a small amount of chakra into his eyes, morphing their form to red with a single tomoe in each eye, "and I accept his invitation, though I do ask for some time to prepare."

"That is acceptable, tousan ordered me to accompany you, so I will wait for you," the boy stated before leaning against a wall.

Pulling out his keys and opening the front door, Naruto decided to be polite, "do you want to come in?"

"If it isn't too much trouble."

"It makes no difference to me, feel free to look around," the blond said before they both entered the small apartment. The main reason that Naruto wasn't concerned about letting someone into his place was simple, the only secret he had was his eyes… and even they weren't actually a secret, he just hadn't told anyone except the Hokage, who he had expected to tell select others at the very least.

Naruto didn't take long, just having a quick shower and putting on a new set of clothes, while Itachi simply sat on one of the sofa's silently awaiting the blond to finish his preparations.

After Naruto was finished, the black haired boy led him to the large section of Konoha that was dedicated to the Uchiha clan, the area known as the Uchiha district.

XXX

The dinner was a quiet affair, Naruto discovered that Itachi had a younger brother, roughly the same age as himself. Apparently his name was Sasuke and for some reason, the little boy kept staring intently at the blond.

Itachi's father had introduced himself to the blond as Uchiha Fugaku, the current clan head. He was a middle aged man with short black hair, dark onyx eyes and the same creases under his eyes as Itachi.

Itachi's mother was introduced by Fugaku as Mikoto. She had long, black hair, a smooth and unblemished face with black eyes that held a warmth that went unnoticed by the blond as he simply observed the family.

When all five people had finished their meals, Naruto decided to be polite, "thank you for the delicious meal Mikoto-san," he stated with an even monotone.

"Thank you Naruto-san," the woman replied, slightly put off by his lack of emotion.

"Now that we have pleasantries out of the way… Naruto-san, would you kindly show me your sharingan," Fugaku said firmly.

"WHAT!" th!e room was filled with the shout of the youngest Uchiha, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS SHARINGAN?"

"I believe he means this," Naruto answered with his iris's a vibrant red with a single comma like tomoe in each, further shocking the youngest Uchiha.

"B-but how? the sharingan is the Uchiha's kekkei genkai, how can that… nobody have it?" the shocked five year old shouted towards his father.

"He is an orphan who's ancestry is unknown… it is entirely reasonable to conclude that there is an Uchiha in his family tree," the older man explained calmly as he studied the blonds' eyes.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke left the room, 'dammit! It's just like Itachi-niisan again… why won't tousan accept me?' he thought as tears threatened to flow from his eyes.

"(sigh) I'm sorry if my son offended you Naruto-san… but he doesn't yet have a good grasp at controlling his emotions," Fugaku claimed, hoping that his youngest hadn't ruined his chances at bringing one of only two sharingan outside the Uchiha clan under his control.

"I do not see the point in being offended by childish nonsense," came the cold reply.

"That is a relief… I was afraid Sasuke had destroyed any chance of you joining our family."

"I do not wish for family."

"I take it then, that you don't want access to the Uchiha's extensive jutsu library," Fugaku stated calmly.

"And I find it hard to believe that you would allow someone as young as me to access said library."

"On the contrary… the library is split into four sections, known as level zero, level one, level two and level three, with access being granted depending on the level your sharingan is at," Fugaku informed him with a small smirk.

"I see… so you wish for me to join your clan and in return, I gain access to your library," Naruto summarized.

"That is correct."

"I take it that I will be required to live within this compound… however would it be acceptable for me to train privately, outside the district?"

"Training outside the compound is acceptable… however, you would be required to take a bodyguard with you," the Uchiha head stated.

"That is perfectly acceptable," the blond said after thinking for a minute.

"Well then… since that is sorted, I will speak with the Hokage concerning the adoption papers," the middle aged man said as he stood up.

"My I enquire as to exactly WHO is adopting me?"

"The Uchiha clan as a whole… so you will have your place within the clan, just not anyone that would be considered immediate family," the black haired man said calmly.

"I see, so that means that I will still have a certain amount of independency," Naruto stated after thinking it over.

"That is correct Naruto-kun," Fugaku said calmly, though on the inside he was amazed by the blonds' understanding and analytical abilities… if he and Itachi were anything to go on, then an emotionless ninja truly was a good ninja, "Itachi-kun, please show Naruto-kun to the room we prepared for this situation."

"Hai tousan," the ten year old said before leading the blond towards his new accommodation.

As with the trip to the district, the duo walked in silence, letting no emotions play on their faces.

When they arrived at Naruto's new home, he was pleasantly surprised to see that the place was significantly larger than his tiny apartment, while the fixtures and fittings were in good condition and of a high quality.

"There is a training field near here, I'm sure you will capable of finding it," Itachi informed him before leaving the blond to do his own thing.

XXX

It didn't take long for Naruto to get the basic layout of the district embedded in his mind, since all he really cared about was the training fields and library.

Deciding that now would be a good time to test what his Mangekyou could open in the library, the blond started to walk towards what was possibly the largest ninja library in Konoha.

"OUCH!" came the cry of a young girl as the pair walked straight into each other, with the girl landing on her ass, while Naruto managed to remain standing.

The girl was about a year older than him, with jet black hair that reached her shoulders, the typical onyx eyes of the Uchiha clan, unblemished skin and small pink lips. She was dressed in loose white shorts and a light blue t-shirt while her feet were covered with blue shinobi sandals.

Just as the girl was about to say something, the blond cut her off, "Sorry, I should have been paying more attention," it was true, as a shinobi in training he should have noticed the girl and avoided her even when thinking about something else… he would be sure to correct that flaw.

"Uh, hehe, well I shouldn't have been in such a rush… sorry for bumping into you," the little girl said nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Do you need a hand?" the black eyed boy asked as he held his hand out to help the girl to her feet.

"No thanks… I'm going to be a ninja, so I don't need help!" she replied enthusiastically, though it took her a few seconds to actually get up, "Um… I haven't seen you around here before, are you lost?"

"No… I just moved in earlier today," he informed her emotionlessly.

"Really? Well then, my names Uchiha Isuru, what's yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wanna come train with me?" she asked with excitement clear in her voice.

"No," was the curt reply as he began to walk past the stunned girl.

"W-what! Why?" she asked after regaining her composure.

"The only skills I have to train in at the moment are VERY dangerous… I'm going to the library to see what I can get there," he explained as he continued to walk away from the girl.

After a moment of thinking, the girl decided she would like to help, "hey! Wait up, I wanna help!"

She didn't get a response.

XXX

The Uchiha library was really quite simple, a four story tall tower with countless books contained within.

The first floor included the main reception and level zero, which was nothing more than the basics of shinobi techniques with the odd jutsu here and there.

The second floor upwards had a special seal that scanned the eyes to ensure that whoever wanted access to the area possessed the correct level of sharingan. If what Naruto had heard was true, then the seals were put in place during the reign of Uchiha Madara… which could mean that his Mangekyou would work for the scans.

Walking up to a floor that was higher than his typical sharingan would allow, he heard Isuru make a comment.

"Hey… you do know that you need the sharingan to open these floors right?" of course when he turned around, showing her his regular sharingan, she only had one thing to say, "cool!"

Walking up to the scanning seal, he activate his Mangekyou, and let the seal do the rest. Hearing a small click from the lock, the blond proceeded to successfully open the door.

Isuru had been shown the entire library before, just like every other Uchiha child that decided to become a shinobi. They were allowed to enter an area beyond their sharingan IF they had supervision from a more experienced clan member. However the room that Naruto opened was NOT the room she had been in before, the room was supposed to be light and airy… but instead it was dark and foreboding, as if it was forbidden. Combined with the fact that the room only contained a single, large, leather bound volume that sat on top of a single pedestal and she KNEW that this room was dangerous.

Naruto unaware of the thoughts passing through the girls head, walked straight in, simply because he didn't feel fear. Walking straight to the tome, he immediately started to read it.

_**Whoever is reading this book… I'm sorry.**_

_**Why am I sorry, I am sorry because killing your best friend is hard.**_

_**You see, this room is only accessible to those that possess the Mangekyou Sharingan, as this volume explains all there is to know about the cursed eyes of the Uchiha clan.**_

Naruto continued to read, discovering the name that was given to the black fire was Amaterasu, the genjutsu was Tsukoyomi and the Jikūkan ninjutsu was called Kamui.

It also explained that Kamui had several forms… the slow and easily escapable, long distance based technique that consumed a large chunk of chakra… and the close range technique that gravitated others into the warp as long as it originated from the eye.

However it also gave another use of the technique… to send your own body parts to another dimension. From what Naruto was capable of gleaming from his limited vocabulary, doing so would make him untouchable… literally.

But the best part was the ability to send his entire body into the separate dimension and re-emerge ANYWHERE in the world as long as you knew where you were going.

He was definitely going to master the technique.

Isuru was shocked speechless when she read the first couple of paragraphs. If what the book said was true then… Naruto had killed his best friend.

It was a scary thought, but the one that stood out the most was why? Why did he kill his best friend? She decided to ask him after reading as much as she could over his shoulder.

It was after he had closed the tome that she asked the question that still plagued her mind.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he replied in his usual monotone.

"Why did you kill your best friend?"

"Because he killed my brother and tried to kill me," he told her as he walked past, leaving her shocked to the core, 'is that why he acts the way he does? I swear, I'll make him realise that he can trust some people,' she thought with more determination than she realised, before leaving the room as well.

(1) Time/space techniques


	4. Chapter 4

A year had passed since he had been officially adopted by the Uchiha clan and things were going well.

When he had arrived, he had been placed under the same sensei as Fugaku's younger son, Sasuke. When he had first started, Sasuke had shown clear signs of jealously to the blond, however that was soon replaced with contempt when the whiskered blond managed to surpass him after just a week.

Despite being required to attend training sessions under an experienced Uchiha member, the blond had managed to find time to train with his Mangekyou in private, with only two members of the clan knowing about it. He was actually surprised that Isuru hadn't told anyone of his eyes, but from what he could tell, she was trying VERY hard to try and include him in everything she did outside of her lessons. If he was perfectly honest with himself, it felt almost like having his brother back, although it was nice, it was also slightly painful.

The only other person within the clan that knew about his Mangekyou was the only one he had as a bodyguard when he went outside the compound to train it, one of the only people in the clan he trusted completely… Fugaku's older son Itachi. Naruto really did trust Itachi, probably because they were so similar, they were both considered genius's among the Uchiha clan, they were both loyal to the Hokage over the clan and they were both apathetic.

It hadn't taken long for Itachi to obtain a position within ANBU black ops, which meant that they didn't spend that much time with each other, though when they did it usually involved conversing about unimportant matters, though they both realised that having someone they could share anything with was very therapeutic, especially for the older boy.

As far as skill was concerned, Itachi was much stronger than the blond, but Naruto was growing a lot faster, especially concerning his Mangekyou. Due to constantly using up all of his chakra practicing with his doujutsu at night, the blonds' reserves had easily twenty folded, giving him more chakra than most Chūnin… and considering he was only five years old, it was definitely more than should be possible for a child.

During his daily lessons, his tutor had managed to teach him the Uchiha clans taijutsu style, which revolved around using the sharingan's perceptive abilities to evade and counter. Of course he was also taught the basics of nature manipulation, being taught how to convert the nature of his chakra to Katon, being informed that it was very rare for an Uchiha to NOT possess an affinity for it.

The fact of the matter was that Naruto had managed to master both exercises for Katon manipulation before Sasuke had even got the first one down. Because of the speed he managed to get the manipulation down, their sensei had decided to teach the blond the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(1), a technique created by the Uchiha clan and considered by the Uchiha clan as a 'coming of age' technique. Of course the fact that the blond took less than a week to create a good sized fireball further increased his classmates loathing of him, especially when he was praised by Fugaku for his ability… something Sasuke never was.

Naruto never really used the Gōkakyū no Jutsu, he much preferred Amaterasu, it didn't require any hand seals and he was much better at controlling the flames.

His speed with Kamui had improved greatly and he was now capable of catching projectiles in mid air with it, though he had to admit, using it on himself was a VERY useful trick, allowing him instantaneous travel to anywhere he knew the location of, the ability to hide from anyone while using a single eye and ear to spy on others and of course, the ability to make himself untouchable.

It had proven to be truly incredible when he used the ability against Itachi once, sure he didn't win… but he didn't lose either. He had quickly discovered that he couldn't make individual body parts intangible, he was either completely solid or completely intangible… it was certainly an annoying drawback, but one he wasn't too concerned with, after all, an academy student level shinobi had managed to tie with a low Jōnin level shinobi thanks to it… something that shouldn't be possible at all.

Naruto was grateful to Itachi, especially due to the young ANBU noticing the blonds' incredible reserves and teaching him how to control them when he was still young and his reserves weren't too large.

XXX

"Hey Naruto-kun!" a young girl shouted as she jumped on the blonds' back when he was on his way to his apartment to make himself some lunch.

"What do you want Isuru?" he responded emotionlessly without so much as flinching from the impromptu smothering.

"Oh come on… what's wrong with wanting to speak to my best friend?" she asked as she moved around in front of him. She now wore baggy black shinobi pants with several chains and pendants hanging from the belt, while her blue sleeveless shirt was decorated with a white, serpentine dragon on the back. She also wore a necklace with a silver fan attached to the end, she wore a couple of plain silver bracelets and started wearing hairclips to get a couple of bangs of hair to frame her face, though she kept the rest of it loose.

She had apparently decided that dark clothes and jewellery were cool... and went a little overboard with the amount she put on in the morning. Of course Naruto thought it was stupid to wear a lot of jewellery, it just made it easier for an enemy to grab you.

"I'm not your friend."

"You say that… I say you are," the six year old claimed with a grin.

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked in a clearly bored tone.

"Because I do."

"…"

"…"

"That's it?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah… is something wrong with that?" Isuru responded in confusion.

"You are strange."

"… Hey! What's so strange about wanting to be friends?" she asked as she continued to walk with him.

"Do you really need to ask?" it might have been a question… but it sounded like a statement.

"Naruto-kun… not everyone will try to kill you," she stated sadly, not at all happy that she managed to bring up his past.

"That's what you say… I can't say I share your sentiments."

"Huh? Will you stop using fancy words, unlike you I can't understand them!" the jewellery clad girl shouted at him indignantly.

"Then read a dictionary or thesaurus," the blond deadpanned.

"You're so mean you know that!"

"I'm not mean… merely honest."

"You're mean," she claimed, crossing her arms and pouting at the blonds' statement.

"Do you want something to eat?" Naruto asked as he unlocked his front door and walked in, with the slightly older girl still following him.

"Yeah!"

"Very well," he said as he entered the small open plan kitchen and started to prepare a meal.

That was one thing that he always did, he never had a small meal, claiming that training hard requires a lot of energy, so he always ate a lot… and Isuru picked up that habit, though not to the same degree.

"So… wanna train later?" she asked as she waited on the other side of the room, sitting on a simple leather sofa and watching the blond cooking a meal. She still didn't understand how he could be so independent at such a young age, the sheer fact that he didn't need anyone was scary.

It wasn't that others wouldn't help him… he just didn't need them. Even when Mikoto would offer to make him something to eat, he would more often than not turn her down and make something for himself. It was only when she insisted that she would make him something that he wouldn't cook for himself.

That was yet another thing that increased Sasuke's loathing of him, the fact that BOTH his parents gave Naruto more attention than they gave him, even if one of them did so in an attempt to melt the ice surrounding his heart.

And it was working… kind of. He was beginning to feel some emotions again, but only under special circumstances and only with her, Isuru or Itachi.

"I guess I could train with you later," he stated as he continued to cook their lunch.

"Alright!" she shouted as she received his response. She really did like training with him, unlike the other Uchiha boy's around their age, Naruto wasn't arrogant and didn't make fun of her for failing to do something or losing a spar. Instead he just helped her with hints and tips. She found it funny that the strongest of their age group was the least arrogant of them all… but then again he didn't really do emotions except under exceptional circumstances and even then they weren't really noticeable.

After several minutes, Naruto finished their lunch and gave the young girl a plate of sausages with some mashed potato, gravy and some florets of broccoli.

"Hey! Why'd you go and give me that horrible green stuff?!" she shouted as soon as she realised what was on the plate.

"Because it is good for your health," the emotionally challenged boy stated.

"But they're horrible!"

"And you will eat them or I won't make you lunch again," the whiskered blond claimed, causing the girl to go wide eyed at the implications.

"What! But you're a great cook! Please don't stop making my lunch," she practically begged him as she got on her knees and tried to pull off her best kicked puppy look. It would've worked if it had been anyone else… but Naruto was simply too unemotional to be affected by the display.

"If you don't want me to stop cooking your lunch, then eat the broccoli, I refuse to cook for someone that I would waste my food."

"(sigh) fine then…" and so the young girl started eating her meal knowing full well that she had to eat all of it, she knew the blond was serious when he said he wouldn't cook for someone that would waste his food.

It was obvious that she didn't like the broccoli, but she ended up eating it as well, before rinsing her mouth out for several minutes in an attempt to neutralise the taste.

"You… Are… EVIL!" she said, pointing a finger at him in the process.

"I see… then I won't bother making you lunch anymore," he stated calmly.

"NO! please don't do that, please!" she begged as she clutched his legs, receiving a blank stare in the process.

"Isuru… let go of my legs, I have be back with my sensei in ten minutes," he deadpanned as he pointed at the clock.

"Promise me you won't stop making lunch… please," she asked pathetically, still clinging onto his legs.

"I promise," the blond replied, resulting in the girl letting go, "however you should remember that ninja often break promises."

"What! No fair!" and with that she lunged at him again, this time phasing straight through him and landing face first on the ground. Getting up and turning to confront him, she saw one of the sights she treasured more than anything… a slightly amused Naruto. It might not have been a smile, but it was noticeable, the tiny curvature of his mouth in a direction that wasn't straight, the slightly raised eyebrow and the slightly tensed cheek, it might not have been much, but on Naruto, it was like a manic depressive having a good time. All in all, it was one of those rare sights she liked seeing and wanted to see more of.

However just as quickly as it appeared it was gone as the blond proceeded to warp himself to an area closer to the training field, locking his door behind him and leaving the girl on her own.

'Naruto-kun… I will make you smile more no matter how hard it might be,' and with that thought, the black haired girl proceeded to head back to her sensei.

XXX

"Hello sensei," Naruto stated tonelessly as he walked onto the training field where he and Sasuke were taught.

"I hope you had a good lunch," the instructor said as he watched the boy walk towards him. The man wasn't anything special, just another Uchiha Chūnin that took some time to teach the next generation how to fight.

"It could have been worse."

"(sigh) anyway… I've had a talk with Fugaku-sama, he has decided to remove you from a sensei's care… in other words, from now on, you're on your own when it comes down to training, well unless you ask for help, but I don't think you really need any with your talent," the man informed him with a serious tone to his voice.

"I see… so Fugaku-sama expects me to organize my own training schedule and use the library for reference material… that should be simple enough, thank you for informing me sensei," Naruto said in his normal monotone before walking away from the training area, leaving a proud Chūnin and a seething child to continue their training.

XXX

"Oowww…" Isuru moaned out as she fell on her ass… again.

She and Naruto had been sparring for the past half hour and as usual, Isuru was tired and beaten, while Naruto was as fresh as he was when he started. Of course it would have been even less even if Naruto used his sharingan, but he didn't see the point in using it against the slightly older girl.

"Are you giving up Isuru?" he asked as he looked at the girl rub her arm from a simple punch that hit her earlier.

"No way! I won't give up till I beat you!" she shouted indignantly, receiving no response from the apathetic five year old.

"I see… however will you delay your attempt to defeat me until tomorrow?" he asked, earning a sheepish look of the black haired child.

"Heheh… Yeah," she eventually admitted, lowering her head in shame at being defeated so easily.

"Well then, do you want me to make you some dinner?" the blond asked calmly.

"That would be awesome!" she shouted, forgetting about the beating she just received as she ran towards his home, while said blond simply disappeared into his little dimension and re-emerged inside the apartment, unlocking the door and starting to make some dinner.

One of the things Naruto learned about Isuru was that she was an orphan, with both her parents being killed during the Kyūbi attack five years ago. She was helped out by the clan as a whole, but like him, she didn't have any immediate family, just distant relatives that would help her whenever she needed it.

By the time she arrived, he had already finished all his preparations for the meal, sirloin steak with chips, diced carrots, peas and some gravy.

"Hey! You cheated!" she shouted as she entered the door and found the blond already at work on the meal.

"It wasn't a competition, so therefore I didn't cheat," he stated in his usual monotone.

"Spoilsport," she muttered as she pouted and sat on his sofa.

"My sensei told me I've been removed from his tutelage, from now on I'm in control of my training," Naruto informed her as he began to cook the meal.

"Really? Is that good or bad?"

"It means Fugaku-sama thinks I'm good enough to no longer need a teacher and that I can train myself effectively.

"Wow… that's pretty cool," she said with a grin.

"It is useful… and also makes it easier to learn more skills, since I can now go to the library anytime," he explained to her.

"You're soo lucky you know, I would love to be capable of doing that, but nooo, I have to follow sensei's instructions all the time… it isn't fair," she claimed as she continued to lounge about on his sofa.

"…"

"…"

"Dinners ready."

"YATTA!"

(1) Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nearly two years since Naruto was put in charge of his own training and the results spoke for themselves. At only seven years old he already had chakra on par with the legendary Hatake Kakashi, while he had also succeeded in learning two other forms of nature manipulation, his affinity, Fūton and Raiton. However despite knowing three forms of Nature manipulation he didn't know many jutsu, simply due to the fact that he spent most of his time working on the manipulation, training his body and mastering his Mangekyou.

His regular sharingan had fully matured and he now had access to all of the Uchiha library, where he managed to find a book on how to fight with a fan, though he hadn't gotten around to learning it yet.

At the moment however he was reading up on something called shape manipulation, when he suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Naruto said in a clear monotone, before the person he considered his best friend entered the apartment.

"I need to talk to you Naruto," Itachi said with his usual monotone gone.

Placing a bookmark in the text, Naruto proceeded to close the book and take a seat on the sofa, with the older boy sitting down on the other side.

"Are you aware of the coup father is planning?"

"No I am unaware," Naruto stated emotionlessly.

"(sigh) father is planning on overthrowing the Hokage by inciting civil war… Hokage-sama and the elders have ordered me to… neutralise the clan," the dark haired boy said, his voice almost breaking as he thought about what he was supposed to do.

"I see… thank you for telling me Itachi… however I must tell you that I will not allow you to kill Isuru or Mikoto-sama… you can kill everyone else," Naruto stated calmly.

"No… I can't kill Sasuke… he means too much to me, that's one of the reasons I came here, I want you to look after him after I've completed my mission," Itachi stated looking straight into the blonds eyes.

"I see… they don't intend on revealing the truth behind the Uchiha clans demise."

"Yes… I'll be marked a nuke-nin after this… however there is already something I can do for Konoha… there is a group that has appeared that call themselves 'Akatsuki' I can help Konoha from within that group."

"I understand."

"So can I trust you to look after my brother?"

"Yes you can… when will you commit the deed?"

"The day you and Sasuke start the academy."

"I'll make sure Mikoto-sama and Isuru are not there then," Naruto said calmly.

"Naruto… thank you for being a good friend."

"You too have been a good friend Itachi."

"By the way…I was forced to kill Shisui earlier… his eyes were truly dangerous… to be capable of tricking me into thinking I'd killed you," Itachi claimed as he opened his eyes revealing a three pointed shuriken design instead of the usual three comma's of the sharingan.

"So you now possess the Mangekyou," Naruto stated calmly, "be careful not to overuse it… unlike mine, yours aren't your brothers."

"(sigh) yes I know, your eternal Mangekyou is different to the regular one that I have."

"Well then, considering we won't be capable of sparring again once you've killed the clan… how about one now?"

"That would be… therapeutic," the young teen said with a small smile, before Naruto warped them to a random training ground around Konoha.

XXX

Arriving at training ground 3, both were surprised to see a stranger wearing a black cloak and a decorative mask looking at the memorial stone for ninja that died on duty.

Quickly hiding their presence, they both set about observing the stranger.

"Do you know who this person is Itachi?" Naruto asked calmly as the stranger proceeded to caress a single name on the stone.

"I have never seen him before… and if he managed to get past the detection field unnoticed then it is unlikely that he is anything less than a Kage level ninja."

"Well then, I guess you might get to test out your Mangekyou after all," the young blond said activating his eyes, before warping over to the stranger, before attempting to decapitate them… keyword being attempt.

Both Naruto and Itachi were shocked when the young blond simply phased through the cloaked figure, before said figure grabbed his wrist as the time/space continuum warped in an attempt to swallow the blond, who in turn countered with his own usage of Kamui, effectively stabilising the twist in reality, before attempting to strike the stranger once again, only to phase through him yet again.

Just as the stranger was about to launch his own counterattack, he was forced to lose his consistency once again as a kunai struck his mask, courtesy of Itachi's perfect aim.

'_Interesting, to think one of these two possesses a Mangekyou and not only that but seems to be very adept at using it,'_ the masked man thought to himself before he felt a sharp edge touch him, causing him to dodge the strike.

'_Interesting... it appears as though he knows all the abilities of Kamui,' _the masked man thought to himself before becoming solid to evade a strike from the black cloaked blond… before he was forced to dodge a strike from a very solid Itachi as he phased through the intangible child.

'_Their teamwork certainly is impressive,' _the black clad stranger thought, before noticing the raven haired boy's eyes… and bursting into black flames.

Easily extinguishing the black flames of Itachi's Amaterasu, the cloaked stranger was unprepared for the blonds foot to impact face, cracking the strange mask and knocking the older man backwards, before Itachi proceeded to kick the man's legs from under him.

However before either could react, the stranger simply phased through the ground, before warping behind the duo.

"It would appear as though you two are very dangerous for your age," the man stated through his cracked mask as he calmly observed the duo, "however I didn't come here to fight… merely pay my respects to the dead."

"And why should we believe you?" Itachi said without a trace of emotion in his voice, causing the stranger to look up to the sky.

"That's a good question and unfortunately, I can't say that I have a good answer," the masked man said after a short while, "however, I would just like to say that my daughter's name is on that stone and I was just paying my respects to her."

"And what is your daughter's name?" Naruto asked calmly. The duo had already come to a simple conclusion… their opponent possessed a Mangekyou and considering the fact that they were the only two in the clan that possessed one, meant that this person was a traitor.

"Uzumaki Kushina," Naruto froze. It was still a rare occasion that he felt emotions, but this was one where he couldn't help it… this man had a sharingan, his daughter was named Uzumaki… the same name he had before it was changed to Uchiha.

"Uzumaki… that was your name before you were adopted into the clan wasn't it Naruto," Itachi verified with the blond, surprising the stranger.

"Your name was Uzumaki? But I thought the Kyūbi killed her before she gave birth… if it didn't then… where is your sibling?" the stranger asked with a slight hint of desperation in his voice.

"Arashi-niisan was murdered about three years ago," Naruto answered coldly, causing the stranger to freeze as he processed the blonds words.

"… I take it then, that those are his eyes you are using," the masked stranger stated sadly, earning a small nod off the blond.

"So… you are Naruto's grandfather… what do we call you?" Itachi asked the stranger, his guard still up in case this whole conversation was a ploy.

"My name, is Uchiha Madara," the stranger responded, fully expecting the duo to call him a liar.

"If you truly are Madara, then how did you survive your fight with Senju Hashirama," Naruto demanded calmly.

"Because he was a Senju… they were always idealists and prepared to forgive even the most heinous crimes… because of that, he didn't finish me off... I still haven't fully recovered from the injuries I sustained during that battle… however I am more than capable of holding my own against most Kages," the man explained, earning small looks of understanding from the duo as he turned towards the memorial stone, once again caressing a name, "if you wish to learn more, then come to Kirigakure… simply ask for the Sandaime Mizukage," Madara told them, before disappearing.

"…"

"…"

"Itachi… where is Kirigakure?"

"(sigh) you plan on going don't you," it was a statement, not a question.

"That man might have answers I want."

"Yes, he might… however you will not go without me."

"I wasn't planning on."

"Kiri is approximately 450 miles in that direction," the older boy said, pointing in the direction of Kiri.

"Well then, let's go," Naruto said quietly, before warping the duo where Itachi indicated.

XXX

The pair had appeared about seven miles away from Kiri, however it didn't take them long to reach the village.

"It would appear as though Kiri possesses a detection barrier similar to Konoha's," Itachi claimed as he looked at the village with his sharingan active.

"If the barrier is the same as the one in Konoha then we should be capable of bypassing it with Kamui… plus I believe that this person will be waiting for us in the Mizukage's office," the blond stated quietly, before warping both of them to his personal dimension before starting to spy on the Kages office.

XXX

Within the Mizukage's office sat four people, the Sandaime Mizukage Uchiha Madara, his right hand man Hoshigaki Kisame, his son Uzumaki Utakata and his nephew Uchiha Yagura.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kisame asked the oldest in the room.

"…My grandson."

"But I don't have a child," Utakata stated with a slight amount of confusion present in his voice.

"I know… however I've just discovered that Kushina-chan's children survived the Kyūbi's attack," the Sandaime said sadly.

"Why do you sound so sad Uncle?"

"Because… one of them was murdered and the one that survived possesses an eternal Mangekyou," Madara told them as he looked out of one of the windows of his office.

"WHAT! Are you shitting me? He should be what? Seven years old at the most!" Utakata shouted in outrage.

"I know… however there is little we can do except give him the family he should have had… if he decides to show up that is," the aged Kage said quietly.

"Like I am now?" the apathetic voice of the young blond called out as he and Itachi emerged from his pocket dimension.

"So you decided to show up," Madara said with a noticeable amount of happiness in his voice.

"You have answers and I intend to get them," the young blond said calmly as he looked at the other occupants of the room.

"He seems awfully… cold," Yagura said calmly as he observed the blond.

"Hey, guess what," Kisame called out, attracting the attention of everyone else in the room, "Samehada wants the kids chakra worse than yours Utakata."

"Is that so… that can mean only one thing then," the black haired man said peacefully before turning towards the blond, "greetings fellow jinchūriki."

"I may have a larger vocabulary than most my age, but I do not know what you mean," the blond said emotionlessly.

"(sigh) you are aware that you have a bijū sealed within you?" the bubble user asked.

"No, I was not… however I thank you for pointing that out to me," Naruto responded calmly, earning disbelieving stares off everyone except Itachi, who was expecting that sort of reaction.

"I find it strange to think that there are currently five Uchiha, three of which are jinchūriki and a fish in the same room," Yagura said with his head tilted to one side.

"Hey! I'm only a half fish!" Kisame shouted at the currently smirking Jōnin.

"But you're still part fish, and therefore a fish."

"Kisame, Yagura, please stop arguing… you're boring Naruto-kun," Madara claimed as he removed his damaged mask, revealing a heavily wrinkled face.

"No… Naruto is always like this," Itachi told them, earning small sweatdrops from the other occupants while Naruto simply stared at the strange group.

"Really? He seems awfully… blank," Kisame claimed as he waved his hand in front of the young blonds face, receiving no reaction.

"He obtained an eternal Mangekyou at just four years old… do you really think he would be normal?" Itachi asked them all.

"Hold on a minute… he got his Mangekyou at just four years old!" Utakata almost shouted.

"That is correct," Naruto stated calmly, "now if you would please tell me who those two are," he continued pointing at the other two jinchūriki.

"Those Naruto-kun, are your uncle Utakata and my nephew Yagura," Madara informed him, with each giving a curt nod at their introduction.

"Hey what about me?" the blue skinned wonder asked.

"Your name is Hoshigaki Kisame, the current leader of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū," Naruto stated blankly.

"So the gaki already knows who I am… I guess that makes me better than you two, hah!" the sharkman shouted, pointing a finger at the other two Kiri nin.

"No… it's just difficult to mistake your description for anyone else," the adopted Uchiha told him, earning a couple of snickers off the other nin.

"Although it is nice to get to know Naruto's family… I have something that I have to prepare for," Itachi claimed, remembering the reason they went to the training ground in the first place.

"Let me guess… the Uchiha clan is finally going to attempt a coup d'état," the oldest there stated with a hint of sadness in his voice, shocking both of the youngest.

"How do you know that?!" Itachi asked louder than normal.

"(sigh) it is because of this scenario that I attempted to become Hokage and even fought Hashirama for the title… the Senju and the other clans didn't like the Uchiha's and I knew that they would do everything they could to neutralize any power they held… I simply wanted to ensure that at the very least there would be legislation put into place preventing the loss of the Uchiha clans power and therefore, avoid the possibility of a coup later on… however as you know, I was unsuccessful."

"You keep referring to the Uchiha clan as if you aren't one," Naruto pointed out.

"That is because I no longer have anything to do with that clan other than share the same blood… they cast me out and refused to heed my warnings, as such I no longer care about what happens with that forsaken clan."

"If that is how you feel then would you be prepared to help me fulfil the Hokages orders to terminate the clan?"

"I see… so they don't want to reveal that the Uchiha's were tired of being oppressed and choose to strike back huh… well as they say, revenge is a dish best served cold," Madara stated coldly.

"If I may… what are you going to do after murdering every member of our extended family?" Utakata asked curiously.

"I am to infiltrate a small group of missing nin called Akatsuki and act as a spy for Jiraiya-sama," the young teen informed them, unaware of why he was doing so.

"Really? Damn, who knows we might get partnered up huh?" the sharp toothed swordsman said with a grin.

"I'm sorry about Kisame, but he too is supposed to commit an atrocity before infiltrating that group… hopefully you two will be made partners… it would make both your jobs a lot easier," the Mizukage informed them.

"Indeed it would… anyway, I have to prepare for the massacre and give Naruto time to get who he wants to survive out of the compound… I will see you soon, Madara-san," Itachi claimed, before Naruto warped them both back to Konoha.

XXX

Isuru was suspicious.

Naruto had managed to convince Mikoto to take the duo to see a restricted film as a responsible adult. However what Isuru knew that Mikoto didn't was that Naruto didn't NEED help getting in to see such a film.

So here the trio were, just after Naruto's first day of school, watching a movie at the local theatre to celebrate his first day. They had invited Sasuke but he had turned them down saying he wanted to see his brother.

XXX

"Foolish little brother, run, continue your unsightly existence and run like the coward you are," Itachi stated coldly as he watched his younger brother run for his life, before turning around and being greeted by the taller form of Madara.

"Are you finished Itachi? If so then let's go," the older Uchiha asked, earning a curt nod off the teen, before warping them both outside of Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikoto and Isuru couldn't believe their eyes. Before them was a sight they never thought they would see, a blood soaked Uchiha district that had been set ablaze.

"No… SASUKE! FUGAKU! ITACHI!" the Uchiha matriarch shouted before rushing into the hellish flames to find her family while the other two members of the group simply stood, one frozen in disbelief while the other simply stared on impassively.

The two simply remained frozen on the spot even as several units of ANBU arrived and proceeded to do what they could to put out the inferno and save as many corpses as possible.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mikoto returned from the blaze with her younger son held tightly in her arms, while countless tears escaped her charcoal eyes.

"M-Mikoto-sama… who did this?" the young girl asked the older woman in shock.

"I-I don't know."

"I-Itachi-nii," came a muffled name from the raven haired boy.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-chan, b-but I couldn't find him," the oldest Uchiha in the group told him, her tears increasing in volume upon making the statement.

"N-no… he did this… Itachi-nii killed everyone," came the terrified claim from the crying child, shocking Mikoto and Isuru.

"What? Did you just say Itachi did all this?" Mikoto asked with fear lacing her voice, receiving nothing more than a frantic nod off the young boy, "I-I can't believe it… why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know Mikoto-sama… this is not like Itachi at all," Naruto said in his usual monotone.

"What do you mean?" Isuru asked the calm blond.

"Itachi is usually much more subtle than this… if he truly did this then he would've slit their throats when they were least expecting it… and he would never set the compound on fire, it would attract unwanted attention if he truly was killing everyone," the blond explained, fully aware that the older Uchiha did it to attract attention and increase his infamy for the sake of his mission, however the survivors didn't need to know that.

"Are you trying to say someone framed him?"

"It is a possibility, however it is also possible that it truly was Itachi who committed this deed… we have no way to tell for certain."

"It was him! I know, I saw him!" the young raven haired boy shouted in response.

"Even if you did see him, the fact of the matter is that you are only at academy level, the chances of you being capable of seeing through a henge used by someone strong enough to do this is practically non-existent," the blond stated blankly causing the young boy to freeze in realisation of the situation.

"I-I never thought about that… but that would mean," the previously crying child started to say before he was cut off by the emotionless blond.

"I means that there are no leads, it could have been Itachi that did this, but it could have just as easily been someone else framing him… we may never know for certain."

"Uchiha-sama, I'm sorry but we must ask you to leave the premises for now," a single ANBU stated sadly before escorting the group to their residence for the night.

XXX XXX XXX

The next day at the academy, Naruto went on his own, while the other young Uchiha's remained at home to recover from the ordeal.

The problem with this of course was that he was the sole focus of countless questions, all of which revolved around the previous night.

"Hey! Is it true that the Uchiha clan was murdered?"

"No comment."

"I heard it was a member of the clan that did it."

"No comment."

"Is it true you were the only survivor?"

"No comment."

"What is the name of the jutsu the Shodaime used to create the foundations of Konoha?"

"No comment… sorry, I mean 'Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan'."

XXX XXX XXX

The students couldn't believe it. During Taijutsu practice and in the initial test of their skill in the subject, the blond Uchiha had decimated the Chūnin instructor.

Then when the class moved onto the basic three ninjutsu, the blond had performed all three perfectly on his first attempt, shocking the instructor once again.

By the end of the day, Naruto had cemented his position at the top of the class with minimal effort.

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto definitely had to admit that he was more bored than usual when he was in the academy, honestly they didn't teach anything of relevance except a little bit of taijutsu and three minor ninjutsu, two of which would be better suited to being called a genjutsu due to their lack of substance.

He was fully aware of the countless girls following him but with a quick turn into an alley and a single usage of Kamui, he was gone to see the person he considered a brother.

XXX XXX XXX

Itachi had to admit that he was nervous, he was just thirteen years old and currently walking towards Amegakure where he would stand before the leader of the shadow organisation known as 'Akatsuki'.

The main reason he was nervous though was his lack of knowledge concerning the person that rumour said killed Sanshōuo no Hanzō. Itachi knew that if he couldn't fool this person, even with his Mangekyou, there was very little chance he would survive the confrontation… and for all he knew this person could know a technique for invading another's mind, in which case, the raven haired teen would have no way of hiding his intentions.

"You seem troubled Itachi," came a bored call from behind him, one he knew all too well.

"Is it that obvious Naruto?"

"Only for someone that knows you well," the blond stated calmly as he began to walk beside the older boy.

"The amount of information we have concerning the leader of Akatsuki is minimal, all we have is a rumour that he killed Sanshōuo no Hanzō single handed… if that is true then this person could potentially take on all three Sannin and still win," the older Uchiha stated with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Perhaps… however you must also remember that Hanzo fought the Sannin when they were young and still learning, when they lacked experience and when he was in his prime. The Sannin are now several times stronger than back then and Hanzo would have grown old and his strength would have decreased significantly when this person killed him," the blond pointed out to the raven haired teen, earning a small smile from the former ANBU.

"I guess I forgot about that… sometimes a person's fame will make others fear them unquestioningly… so how is my little brother?"

"He is torn… I gave him the possibility that you were someone in a henge and he is no longer sure about what he should do," Naruto stated bluntly.

"I see… foolish little brother always taking things for face value," the longer haired boy said coldly, earning a nod of agreement from the spiky haired blond.

"Mikoto-sama is devastated, she is finding it difficult to accept the loss of both Fugaku-sama and you," Naruto told him calmly.

"What of Isuru?"

"She appears to be at least a little suspicious of me, though that is to be expected," Naruto admitted in his normal monotone.

"Honestly I can't believe she could tell that you are not being completely open with her," the 'clan murderer' said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"She can't, however my method of getting her and Mikoto-sama has raised her suspicions… she knows I don't need Mikoto-sama's help to get in a theatre to see a restricted film," the blond admitted calmly.

"How does she know?"

"Aside from you, Hokage-sama and the rest of my relatives, she is the only one that is aware of my Mangekyou," the jinchūriki informed him calmly.

"Really? That is surprising, I would've expected her to tell everyone," the dark haired teen said with a slightly raised eyebrow at the information.

"Despite her generally loud exterior, she is respectful of others privacy and is prepared to keep secrets if she should," Naruto stated calmly, "I'm unsure if I should tell her the truth of the massacre."

"I only know her through you, however I do ask that you do not tell Sasuke the truth, he loved tousan and the clan too much and I fear that he may attempt to avenge the clan should he ever find out," Itachi stated with a hint of sadness lacing his voice.

"I take it Mikoto-sama would understand if I told her."

"She might, she was always trying to convince tousan against the coup but he refused to listen, allowing his arrogance over the strength of the clan to cloud his judgement," the missing nin stated in a crisp monotone.

"I see… so it is entirely up to me whether or not I tell Mikoto-sama or Isuru the truth," the blond verified, receiving a curt nod from the young teen.

"Well, we are getting a little too close to Ame now, you should leave, I will try my hardest to infiltrate the organisation, should I fail, I will at the very least try to eliminate the leader," Itachi said, receiving a nod from his young friend, before watching as the blond disappeared into his own personal dimension.

XXX XXX XXX

"Hokage-sama," came a respect filled voice as a single Chūnin entered the Hokages office. He was a tall and chubby man with a small brown goatee. He wore the typical Konoha flak jacket over a set of navy blue pants and shirt, while his Hitae-ate was tied around his head with a bandanna.

"What can I do for you Daikokua?" the aged leader asked the Chūnin with curiosity lacing his voice… this particular Chūnin was an instructor at the academy, meaning something was up.

"It is concerning Uchiha Naruto," that immediately caught the old man's attention, he wasn't even aware that the blond had attended the academy earlier.

"What's the problem?" Sarutobi asked seriously, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"There isn't a problem Hokage-sama, it's just that he has already displayed abilities that are more than good enough to pass the final exam… hence why I came here to request that he be considered for early graduation," the chubby Chūnin stated formally.

"I see… however I must inform you now that due to circumstances, early graduation is no longer allowed," the Sandaime stated calmly.

"What? Why?"

"The last person to be allowed to graduate early slaughtered nearly everyone in his own clan, we cannot allow a repeat performance, hence why early graduation has been dropped," the Hokage informed the Chūnin, shocking the man in the process.

"I-I see, well if that is the case then what should I do concerning Naruto? He is already at a level beyond the graduates and the academy doesn't have any coursework available for advanced students," the middle aged man asked with concern written on his voice.

"(sigh) I'll think of something, I can assure you of that… now, you are dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama," and with that said, the instructor left the Hokages office.

"(sigh) So, what do you think I should do Danzō?" Sarutobi asked as a shadow made itself known from the wall the door was located. He was an old man with spiky black hair, a cross shaped scar on his chin and bandages covering his right eye. The man wore a simple grey kimono with his right arm held in a manner similar to one held in a sling.

"If I may, Hiruzen, I believe that the boy could benefit from individual tuition instead of being given standard material to look over," the dark haired man stated with a blank expression.

"And who do you propose teaches him?" the old leader asked suspiciously.

"For the simple reason that the boy is almost emotionless at the moment, I believe you shouldn't have any problems with me teaching him within the academy," the bandaged man stated emotionlessly.

"Danzō, you should know by now that I don't approve of your ROOT division and won't let you recruit Naruto into it," the robed old man stated darkly.

"Hiruzen, attempting to recruit the jinchūriki into ROOT would be a foolish thing for me to do, for several reasons you shouldn't need to be told," Danzō stated calmly, causing the aged hokage to stare at the man with a gaze so fierce it could melt a glacier.

"(sigh) fine then Danzō, I will allow you to train Naruto, however if I find out you have another agenda then I WILL make you regret ever crossing me do you understand?"

"Indeed Hiruzen," and with that said, the bandaged man disappeared into thin air, leaving a tired Hokage to simply puff on his pipe.

XXX XXX XXX

Isuru wasn't sure what to do, on one hand the clan had been destroyed and Itachi was nowhere to be found, on the other hand, Mikoto-sama and Naruto-kun were both perfectly fine. However there was Naruto's suspicious actions before the massacre, thinking back on it, it was obvious that the young boy had at least felt something would happen, but knowing him, he KNEW what would happen and arranged things to ensure that they survived… the problem that rose in her head though was why he didn't decide to protect the clan if he did know.

She never got to finish her musings as she felt a hand cover her mouth and another wrap around her stomach, before she was hit with a sense of vertigo… one she was all too familiar with.

"N-Naruto-kun! What are you doing?!" she shouted indignantly as she was released from the grip within the blonds personal reality.

"It is simple, should you agree to keep this a secret, I will tell you the truth, should you refuse, I will silence you," the young blond stated coldly, scaring the girl as she remembered just how detached the blond still was.

"So, there's some kind of secret huh? Well you know I never told anyone about your Mangekyou even though you never told me not to, so you know you can trust me," she said hoping he would realise that she wasn't lying.

"If I didn't trust you then you would already be dead," the black eyed blond stated calmly before proceeding to explain the situation to her, everything concerning the Uchiha's coup, the Hokages orders to prevent a civil war and Itachi's choice to tell him the truth. He did however leave out Itachi's new mission and the importance he would still possess to the village despite his missing nin status.

"I-I see… So it was Fugaku-sama's fault… I promise you Naruto-kun, I won't let you down, I will keep this a secret until I die!" she exclaimed, earning a small twitch of the blonds lips.

"Good, I see that you can see sense, that makes it easier for me to place my confidence in you," the blond Uchiha stated.

"Thanks… but to think that Fugaku-sama wanted to start a civil war, (sigh) to think, if he had succeeded then Konoha might have been weakened enough for another village to destroy… though it doesn't seem right that he killed the defenceless children," the young girl muttered out.

"He was ordered to kill every last Uchiha and make it seem like he had snapped and become a homicidal maniac, killing the children was simply something done to make others think of him as a monster. He is a true ninja, someone prepared to live in the shadows and kill whoever he is ordered to," Naruto stated seriously.

"I guess so."

"There is one last thing I want to do before we go back home," the emotionally challenged child stated calmly.

"Huh? What's that?" Isuru asked in confusion.

"Introduce you to my family."

* * *

Now as I said before this story will not be updated, it may be rewritten at some point however that is dependent largely on a poll I set up on my proper profile.


End file.
